


「歌剧魅影同人」The Dark Knight

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [8]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Musical [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478
Kudos: 1





	「歌剧魅影同人」The Dark Knight

克莉丝汀最近的举止有些反常，埃里克连吃数天餐馆送餐之后终于确定了这一点。

其实他沉浸在创作中时通常压根顾不上进食，而且餐厅手法专业复杂的烹调当然比他的小女巫那些只经过简单处理的食物美味。但谁又能想得到，不过几日工夫，只要门铃在用餐时间准时响起，他的内心就禁不住产生隐约的抗拒。

明明隐居地宫的日子里正是依靠雇佣跑腿，才使他得以足不出户地尝遍巴黎城内每一家口碑上好馆子的美食，而且他们在旅途中大部分时间也都是在外就餐。可是厨房沉寂得太久，埃里克居然会开始觉得有些别扭--毕竟虽然是租来的临时落脚处，克莉丝汀却坚持认为一栋真正的屋子就是某种意义上的“家”。

既然是家，就理所当然会比旅店热闹，琐碎，而且……有烟火气。

习惯真是天底下最可怕的事。

克莉丝汀已经有一阵子没拖他出去散步，除去必要的演出，她剩下的时间几乎都不出门。扶手椅旁的小桌上摆着满满一大壶茶，套着厚厚的棉质茶壶套，还有整盘子点心，她就在椅子里一待大半天。除了偶尔能听到饼干在齿间碎裂的轻微咔嗞声与翻动书页的哗啦作响，再也没有别的动静。夜半三更她都还往往没挪窝过，等到洗漱时他多半已经撑不住睡着了，连克莉丝汀哪时上床都不知道。

上一次她捉弄他是什么时候来着？埃里克有点寂寞地想。

但，就像克莉丝汀从不在他专心一志时骤然打断他的思考；同样，若她认为什么事情值得废寝忘食，那他就绝不会横加干扰。

只是，当埃里克停下手中的笔，他会久久望着壁炉火光映照下那个额头饱满，鼻子微翘的侧颜，感觉安心的同时又有点惆怅。同时还产生些微好奇，猜测那颗每一根线条都如此熟悉的头颅里，现在转动着的会是什么样的念头。

他不知道自己这时的神情，同克莉丝汀悄悄凝视他伏案工作时一模一样。

\---

她在哭。

埃里克猛然抬起头。克莉丝汀把脸埋进膝盖之间，肩膀无声地颤抖抽动，书本从手中掉下，将原本叠成柱子摆放在地板上的书籍撞得四散满地。其中一本滚落在木柴旁边，眼看就要被炉膛中飞溅的火星引燃。

他几步就从书桌后跨到壁炉前，捡起书本拍灭火苗。淡黄纸张已经被燎去一角，万幸还没波及到正文。

埃里克的目光掠过残缺书页上的文字。只是闪电般的一瞥--他不愿让克莉丝汀发觉自己居然在腹诽一堆印了油墨的纸。

“Sing,little bird,SING!”

印着油墨的纸在他手中突然变得好似一块沉重的砖头。

Look at me…看着我，看着我。

饱含绝望的威嚇，说不出口的恳求，倒映火光的眼中像是含有整个世界的悲伤。

埃里克抬起头，看向缩在椅子上的人。他的鸟儿羽毛散乱，鼻子因哭泣而泛红。对上他的视线，克莉丝汀从包裹全身的厚重披肩里伸出手，在书堆里抽出一本，递给他，不发一语。

朴素的深蓝色布质封面上用银粉印出一张奇怪的椅子，充斥尖刺，利角与扭曲的金属，像是由千万把利剑勾连铸成。书脊上印着作者的名字：乔治.R.R.马丁，但在此之前他从未听说过这个人。

埃里克在地毯上坐了下来，翻开书本，一头栽进骑士，魔法与巨龙的传奇之中。

贵族，王室。私情，权谋。他在吞噬性命的勾心斗角与冰天雪地中四处寻找那只小小鸟，却只找到一个纤细修长，秀丽灵巧的女孩，精心梳理的栗色长发闪闪发亮，还有她像是王后一般优雅的冰原狼。

高大英挺的金发王子，身穿铠甲的俊美骑士。他观看命运如何慷慨地给予这貌似完美的女郎千般荣宠，世间所有的美好争先恐后涌向她的掌心；又带着冷笑于几个起落间以最为残酷的方式夺走她的一切，被欺骗被侮辱，衣冠破碎凌乱，羞愤欲死。

虚荣的孩子，怀着幼稚的野心向骄阳索求温暖，不知焚风的威力比严寒更加酷烈。愚蠢的孩子，因为热恋悍然背叛最亲密的人，坚信恣意抛掷的宝藏总会再度回到自己手底。贪婪的孩子，以为万事万物尽在掌握，却只能眼睁睁看着曾经理所当然的世界离她远去：家园，朋友，亲人，还有那无辜地成为最初祭品的，她最忠实的护卫者，优美，柔顺，名字叫做“淑女”的狼。

一个曾经多么庸俗，多么现实，神采飞扬得简直让人厌恶的孩子；一个脑中唯有歌谣与故事，以及玫瑰色憧憬的天真孩子。一个偏偏令人无法放手，不忍见她受苦的，可怜的孩子。

绝望之中，有只好像狼却不是狼的东西悄悄靠近。

多么丑陋的生物，半边脸烂成一团。耳朵整块烧蚀，只剩下一个洞。眼睛虽没瞎，但周围全是大块扭曲的疮疤，光滑的黑皮肤硬得跟皮革一样，其上布满了麻点和坑凹，以及一道道扯动就现出润红的裂缝，下巴烧焦的部分隐约可以见骨。永远戴着恶犬形状的头盔，或是用长发遮蔽面孔。

不是狼却又像狼的生物，一只猎狗。身躯残破，毛皮黯淡无光，通身罪孽，满爪血污。露着利齿驱逐每一只靠近的手，愤恨并唾弃这世间的一切。

那些见过你面容的人，因恐惧而逃离退避。头一次袒露真形，只换来她的惊慌哭泣。

他在一张被毁灭的脸上看到了曾经的自己，剧院的魅影。

“他静静地蹲坐她面前，如同暗夜中矗立的庞然巨物，却什么也看不清。她可以听见他急促的呼吸，突然发觉自己正为他感到悲伤。最初的恐惧不知怎么，已经消失无踪。”

暗夜中，有只颤抖的小小的手。拾起跌落地板的面具，轻轻碰碰他，手背上染着的泪痕还没干。

黑暗里可怜的造物，究竟经历了怎样的人生。上天请给我勇气展现，你并不孤单。

饱受惊吓的鸟儿，精细脆弱得像细瓷般的生灵，居然勇敢地将羽翼覆上一只野兽的头颅。

“他不是真正的骑士。”

“你是我的音乐天使。”

也许在听到这话语的最初，一切便都已成定局。

A hound will die for you. 

千万人之中唯有他降临，救她于水火的手臂。

A phantom will die for you. 

千万人之中唯有他出现，抚慰她灵魂的声音。

歌谣与传奇并不都是谎言。真正的骑士会守护她，不让她受到任何伤害。

或许正是因为如此，才会选择逃离？当暴虐桀骜的伪装已经无法持续，软弱赤裸的内心唯独对她袒露。当狂野即将吞噬理智，渴望就要超越倾慕。当发觉自己或许才是让她受伤的罪魁祸首……那充满饥渴与索求，溢出字里行间的狂乱侵略。无法克制的欲望，太过直白的情意。

Sing for me,sing for me.

想要疼爱她，又想摧折她。小小鸟在掌心中哭泣时，竟然有种接近毁灭的快感。恨不得将她撕碎，又恨不能把她放在心尖……何等熟悉，这矛盾又复杂的情绪。

可是，那些多么微小，几乎无法察觉的回应。从背后环抱着他的胸，以为就要亲吻时赶紧闭上眼，伸出双手捧着他的脸……若不是克莉丝汀教会他，他一定不懂其中含义。就像炼狱中的幽魂从前并不明白，一只惯于光明的鸟儿，在暗夜独自踏进阴森诡谲的地宫，究竟需要何等的勇气。

掳走她！埃里克在心中催促。这样你们都将得到幸福。

但他却只能眼睁睁地看着，看高大的身影在悲痛与压抑中撕裂衣袍。而后，将一首歌，一个吻，一滴泪藏进心底，带着泥泞与血污独自坠入深渊，同时放开手，任凭纯白无暇的羽翼飞向蓝天。

真正的骑士会保护她，哪怕代价就是他自己。

可是，影子不曾回头，没有看到小小鸟穿起他的白色斗篷，用沾满鲜血与污泥的披风包裹自己。他不知道，永远不会知道，还以为自己的离开就是对她最好的结局。

他当年下定的决心，跟书中的黑暗骑士并没有什么不同。

最后，终于来到了那一幕，令他的鸟儿崩溃的画面。整张书页皱成一团，纸张满布干涸的泪痕，触目惊心。

象牙色锦绣和银线编织，银色缎子镶边的长裙，长袖快触到地板。鸽子灰的紧身胸衣由装饰繁复的密尔蕾丝织成，V形开头几乎露到小腹。裙子又长又大，腰围极细，系紧束带时只能屏住呼吸，新鞋子是浅灰色鹿皮拖鞋，缠在脚上，好似爱侣。白天鹅绒的披风上缀着无数珍珠。

精细华美的新娘装束，人潮汹涌的结婚礼堂。

孤独的小小鸟，银白礼服在她身上像是一层又一层密不透风的裹尸布。没有喜悦，甚至也看不出悲哀，任凭即将厮守半生的伴侣，为她披上代表守护的斗篷。

在交换誓言的那一刻，她想的是：他比猎狗还要丑。

猎狗，猎狗，猎狗。

她已经先穿过了他的斗篷。

在生命中理当最庄严最神圣的时刻，小小鸟的心里，只有那只将她抛下的野兽。

埃里克猛然合拢书本。

他阅读的速度一向快得惊人，但环顾四周，夜色已深，万籁俱寂。盘中点心不知道被谁在不知不觉间吃了个干净，茶壶里滴水不剩。

克莉丝汀仍旧缩在椅中，面色苍白，眼眶浮肿。不过她一定曾经起身，因为壁炉中的火光并未熄灭。

心中涌动千言万语，喉头却干枯苦涩。

“故事还没结束。”他只好这么说。

克莉丝汀注视他良久，把视线移向燃烧的炉火。

“店主说这套书已经在架子上摆了十年，从来没见过后续，也无人问津。”她的声音非常小。“没有什么后来了……他们可能一辈子都不会再见面。她只能藏起心中的思念，伪装成端庄贤淑的妻子。在婚床上……”

他眼前那张精灵一般的面孔上，所有的活力全数褪尽。

“只需要错过一次。埃里克。有的时候甚至只不过是几分钟……”

带着颤音的话语戛然而止。他的鸟儿，手指扭曲地陷入腿上的肌肉，大颗大颗的泪珠从碧湖一般的眼中奔流而出。无声的剧烈哭泣仿佛抽干她全身的力量，身体从椅中滑落到地板上又蜷缩成一团，头埋进手臂，背脊倚靠着的椅子随着颤抖发出轻响。

那个无月之夜。若是她没有在他转身时宛如神启般猛然惊醒，若是他心乱如麻的彷徨时刻略微缩短那么一寸。

如果那样，他们都会因心碎而死。是的，她说得对……或是，比死还要残酷地，在此后的漫漫余生中，像行尸走肉一样苟活。

在别人的怀抱中，在由自己亲手钉起的棺木中，将呐喊与叹息一起埋葬。

若不是在那即将错过的短短一瞬，他们的生命突然同时迸发出耀眼的光明。他们就会变成这个世界的小小鸟和猎狗，咫尺将成为天涯。

是什么样的存在，从天空凝视这世间。那神秘的手，把最好的恩赐细心藏在山穷水尽的绝望之后，回首时柳暗花明。

孤独的幽魂并没有被整个世界抛弃，而他却曾那样酷烈地诅咒上天，怨恨命运的不平。

埃里克小心翼翼地碰碰鸟儿的胳膊。克莉丝汀没有动，只把身体缩得更小，压抑着的啜泣听来越发令人胆战心惊。

他的怯懦带给她何等深重的不安啊！她却从来不曾抱怨过。

伤口没来得及清理便匆匆结痂，看起来已经无恙，可是完美的外皮下仍隐藏着足以致死的危机。如今，潜伏的毒蛇露出尖牙，他却束手无策。

这不是花圃被暴雨摧毁或屋顶上破了个洞的那种灾难，可以毫不费力地整理修缮，举手投足之间化腐朽为神奇。不是驯服烈马，制造炸弹，大兴土木铺设陷阱，乔装打扮逃避追捕，所有一切靠直觉或钻研就能解决的问题。甚至都不是克莉丝汀感冒到嗓子哑了，至少那样他还可以回忆出几种药草配方，或者再给她拿来一件毛毯。

她在为纸上的人们悲伤，为另一个世界的他们痛哭，而他，终究无法跳进书里，改变定局。

“没准下一本书就出现在下个城市。”思考过后，埃里克轻声说。“我们可以一起去找。”

他好像是在跟一尊雕像说话。

“或许上天不会让他们如此悲哀。我们会发现那两个人在追忆与悔恨中方才明白对方在自己生命中的意义，于是懂得什么叫做珍惜，并最终找到了彼此。”

魅影在他的天使面前跪坐下来。

“或许他们的神跟我们这个世界一样，喜欢恶作剧，却并不真的残酷。”

克莉丝汀终于抬起脸，却只是摇了摇头，泪水溅进炉火，嗤地一响。

“错过了就是错过了，没机会反悔。埃里克……瓷器碎了就算补起来也会有裂痕，没办法装作什么都不曾发生，从头再来一次。”

“但人的心并不是瓷器，破洞可以被填满，生命会像土地一样在春天来临时苏醒。你就治愈了我，不是吗？”

泪水仍从她脸上滚滚而下。真想握着她的手，将她抱在怀里；可是，他真的不知道，若是再次遭到拒绝，那该怎么办。

埃里克深深吸了口气。

“我确实想不到任何办法能帮助他们两人，但或许，如此相似的我们就是这个世界中，他们的某种投射。我们……或许由我们所完成的心愿，也终将在他们身上达成。”

克莉丝汀呆滞地望着花砖地板。但埃里克可以感觉到她的注意力正转向他的话语，上气不接下气的抽噎渐渐缓和。

“其实，我一直都在等待。等你看遍整个世界，对我说“埃里克，我觉得有点厌倦了。””

他站起身，摘下墙上挂着的提琴盒，从克莉丝汀父亲遗物的夹层中取出一个纸卷--她一直以为那些全都是写了一半的乐谱。

波斯镜宫与巴黎歌剧院的缔造者再次跪了下来，举起手，温柔地擦去鸟儿脸上模糊视线的泪水。

“那时或许你会问我，“我们什么时候才能有个真正的家？”而我会回答：“我早已做好准备，只是不确定，旅途中见过的每一处风景，你想要留下的地方会是在哪里。””

他在她面前展开那珍藏已久的建筑图纸。

手与手叠在一起；接着，是身体与身体。寂静中，柔和纯净的女声轻轻扬起，继而，壮丽恢宏的男声加入，构成了圆满的二重唱。清晨曙光中那张奇妙的脸上，来自神祇的俊美深刻与属于恶魔的丑陋恐怖合而为一，银发飘散在头颅周围如同朦胧迷雾。碧绿瞳孔中蕴含着万象更新的地母之力，变幻的金线就像璀璨的繁星与银河；而浩瀚宇宙构筑成型的第一首诗歌，是来自于两个灵魂交汇融合时迸发的火。那爆裂绽放时辉煌得令人盲目，熔化最坚硬的岩石，令最顽固的金属沸腾，又在世间万物的灰烬中涅槃重生的烈焰。

他们仍未得知哪块土地会是最终的归宿；但那珠宝般熠熠生辉的小屋，已经静静地伫立在心底。镶有壁炉的墙上贴着雅致的壁纸，古董大理石柜子上摆着插了花的花瓶。明亮光线透过书房线条优雅的窗户照耀宽大桌子与精美地毯，起居室里钢琴与小提琴架泛着微光紧紧相依。擦洗得亮晶晶的铜锅，铺着丝绸床单的柚木床，以及最后的最后……阁楼上，有一间颜色清淡温柔的婴儿房。

（完）

\---

PS1. “接下来的半年时间里都不想看到任何餐馆。我们--去散步，顺便买点东西。中午我来下厨。”

“我从不知道天使，或是魅影，居然还会沾染人间烟火。”她把雾气般的银色发丝卷在手指上，掌心贴着埃里克头颅上缺失骨骼的那块皮肤，一边感受手掌下血管的跃动，一边打趣。

“昨天我抽空翻了翻厨房里那几本食谱，发现烹调步骤并不比建造镜宫或是撰写歌剧更难。”埃里克扣上外套的扣子。“顶多也就跟扮演唐璜差不多简单。”

“那你会是个糟糕的主厨。”

“或许不如想象中那么糟糕。”他露出浅浅的笑意。“毕竟向我发动战争的是棕壳鸡蛋和鱼，不是用粉红绸缎裙子当作伪装的邪恶魔女。”

克莉丝汀目不转睛地注视着那抹微笑，胸口像是盛满了甘甜的气泡酒。她那无所不能的君主大人，真是性感得令人心悸。

“可惜你外出时还是全都戴着面具。”她为他系好领结，叹了口气，微微觉得失落。

“一个有点怪癖的丈夫。和“他的脸！天哪！灾难，或是诅咒，还是有什么充满犯罪气息的八卦秘闻？””埃里克大笑起来。“后者要多浪费数十倍的时间去向毫不相干的听众解释，我们不妨把这些珍贵的生命留给更值得的人。”

生于黑暗的骑士面对镜子，穿戴好最后一片铠甲。转过身，轻轻抚着女主人的面颊，在花瓣般的唇上印下轻吻。

他挽起她的手臂，走向敞开的大门，踏入晨曦，身姿笔挺。

\--

PS2. “埃里克，我觉得你真是笨得可以。”

正往壁炉里添柴的银发男子扭过半截身体，一脸莫名所以地看着拿厚披肩把自己包成一团的鸟儿。她全身上下除了十个粉色的脚趾尖，就只露出一张脸，整个身体都舒舒服服蜷在椅子里。

“ ？”

“其实当时你只需要过来抱着我，什么话都不用说。”克莉丝汀很重，很重地叹了口气。“现在，你得重新开始思考另一份大礼了，肯定不能比小房子的图纸更糟，嗯？”

她脸上的表情写满了叹息，绝望或者别的什么悲惨剧情，但眼中闪闪发亮的笑意不管怎么隐藏都无法掩盖，因此泄露了真相。

埃里克放下火钳，彻底转过来面对着满肚子阴谋诡计的小女巫，摊开手。

“遵命（Your wish is my command），演技糟糕的女王陛下。现在，快来抱着我，什么话都不用说--有个笨蛋需要一点灵感的火花。”

\--

PS3. “看起来，骑士的浪漫是「我会为你而死（I will die for you）」，吾爱。”埃里克用手指轻轻搔过骨骼纤秀的下颌。

下巴的主人猛地抬起脸瞪着他，碧绿眼睛里喷出怒火，连他的手一路滑到脖子上都没管。

“我才懒得理会那些家伙脑子里装的是什么石头，反正他们已经蠢到没救了。但一个幽魂的妻子需要的是「我要为你而活」……吾 爱，请「务必」记住这一点。”

她的手不知什么时候已经来到要害地带，威胁地按了按。寒战从头发尖一路通到脚趾，魅影倒吸一口冷气，丝毫不敢动弹。

贸然触动龙后的逆鳞，这是他自找的。

\--

PS4. 古斯塔夫小朋友（推迟数年后）终于要出生了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺～


End file.
